1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device and a method of scanning channels in the electronic device, and more particularly, to favorite channel scanning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices include a function of displaying images to users. Users may watch on a display a broadcast program selected by a user from among broadcast signals sent out from broadcasting stations. Throughout the world, broadcasting is being converted from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
Digital broadcasting may refer to broadcasting digital images and sound signals. The digital broadcasting, compared to analog broadcasting, has less data loss due to its resistance to external noise, is advantageous for error correction, has a high resolution, and provides a definitive image. Also, digital broadcasting is capable of providing bi-directional services unlike analog broadcasting.
In current digital multichannel broadcasting, hundreds of channels are provided so that users perform numerous key inputs and operations to get program information and shift to a desired channel. For users to shift to a desired channel, there is a method of obtaining program information by pressing channel up/down keys from the first channel number to the last channel number and shifting channels, a method of directly inputting a channel number to shift to a desired channel based on program information that a user already knows, and a method of changing to a desired channel using an electronic program guide (EPG) that provides information about programs and channels hour by hour. However, these methods are inconvenient because users need to directly manipulate keys to shift to a desired channel. To address the above issues, a function of registering favorite channels favored by the user has been provided. However, the function is not that useful because it is inconvenient to set favorite channels in advance.